Hearts Met Through Pain
by m1ss.dee
Summary: [discontinued] will be re-written soon when time is found..lets face it..this thing is horribly written, i have no drive to keep me going, but i will soon!
1. The Bad News

This is muh first fanfic so imma sorrie if u think it suks. I'll get better at it...I hope ^_^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS...but I wish I owned Syaoran.  
  
Sakura: Did I just hear wut I think I heard. Gurl u about 2 get ur ass whipped real bad n if I   
were u I would run.  
  
DL( dats meeh, Daff Li ^_^): Calm down!!! I ONLY wish he wus mine...keyword: WISH  
  
Sakura: Good cuz if I eva c u w/ him...OMG!!! U would wish dat u weren't born!!!  
  
DL: I knoe I knoe!!! Jeesh v_v;;  
  
  
  
Hearts Met Through Pain  
The Bad News  
  
" Get up kaiju!" Sakura could hear her oniichan calling her from downstairs. *  
  
I should kick him in the shins for calling me that but im too sle...* Sakura's thoughts were   
disturbed by a loud BAM when the door slammed open.   
  
" KAIJUU!!!Get up, you' r going to be late again!"   
  
Sakura glanced at the clock with her half closed eyes and it finally hit her.  
  
"OMG!!! It's 8:35, I only have 20 mins to get ready! (A/N: Sorrie, im not sure wut time skool   
starts ^_^;;) Why didn't you wake me up!?!  
  
" Who do u think woke you up?" replied an angry Touya.  
  
She jumped out of her bed and on the way to the washroom she stomped on Touya's foot and yelled   
in his face, " I am NOT a kaiju!!!"  
  
After everyone left the room the sleepy kero, who had no idea what was going on popped out from   
the drawer and said, "HUH? What s going on? Can I go to sleep now?" and he just fell back onto   
his bed and fell back to sleep.(A/N: Sorrie, I knoe its kinda corney but I had to add kero   
somewhere in here ^_^;;)  
  
Sakura got ready fast and went downstairs.  
  
" Bye Otusan! Bye Oniichan!"   
  
"Bye honey!" " Bye KAIJU!" they answered  
  
" For the last time I AM NOT A KAIJU!!!" yelled a pissed of Sakura  
She put on her roller blades and ran out the door going as fast as she could. She slowed down to   
look at the cherry blossoms on the way. It was almost spring and the blossoms on the sakura   
trees would bloom soon. Then finally realizing that she was going to be late than she was before, she let out a loud and high yet quick "HOE!!!" Everyone turned around to see what the noise was but they saw nothing but someone disappear in a blur.  
  
  
  
  
~ Tomeado Middle School~  
  
As soon as she stepped inside the class the bell rang and she let ut a sigh of relief * just in   
time*. As soon as she sat down the teacher waled in." Hello class! My name is Miss. Mackenzie   
( is that how you spell her name!?!^_^;;) and I will be you're new math teacher! Everybody get   
your math books out and turn to page 140" * something doesn't feel right*  
  
" Miss. Kinomoto, there is a note here for you from you father "  
  
" Arigato "  
  
As soon as she started to read the note, she dropped on her knees and started to cry in her   
hands  
  
" mother..."  
  
CLIFFHANGER So did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Did u think I would leave you off like   
dat!?!^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She ran down the hallway not knowing where she was going " Mother ! NO!!!please don't leave me!   
* no mother, I need you..."  
  
She bumped into someone and she fell on her back and then a hand reached out and some one said,   
" get up kai- I mean Sakura, we have to go see mom in the hospital."  
  
" is she alright?"  
  
"Im not sure. Come on."  
  
Sakura and Touya ran outside of the school as fast as they could and rushed to the hospital.  
~in the hospital by Nadeshiko's bed~  
  
  
" no mother please don't leave me. I need you. We all do."  
  
" Sakura, don't cry honey, don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine. I just want you to know   
I will all ways love you and you's oniichan and otusan"  
  
" I know mom and we all love you very much and we always will too"  
(A/N: The reason Sakura's the only one in the room o\is because only 1 person aloud per time)  
  
The nurse came in and told Sakura that she had to leave cause Nadeshiko had to take her   
medication and get some rest now. Fujitaka, Touya, and Sakura stayed the night at the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
~ The Next Morning ~  
  
" Mr. Kinomoto we have some bad news for you" said the doctor.  
  
" what is it doctor? Is Nadeshiko going to be alright"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Mr. Kinomoto, your wife is dead."  
  
Tears started to fall from his eyes to the ground. * How am I going to tell my children? *  
  
"How did she...ummm...you know...."  
  
" It looks like Mrs. Kinomoto hasn't been eating very well and she has been exercising too much.   
We think she might have been anorexic. (Is that how you spell it?)  
  
"Oh, I see, I should of known or done something, maybe modeling wasn't the best thing for her."  
  
" Don't worry Mr. Kinomoto. Don't blame it on your self. It's not your fault."  
  
" Hai, I guess you're right. Now, to go back and break it to the children, * sigh*, hope they   
don't take it too hard."  
  
CLIFFHANGER. Sorrie I knoe muh cliffhanger sucks. Sowy^_^;; so was it good? Bad? Okay? Horrible? Its muh first fanfic so im sorry again if its bad. please, Please, PlEaSe, pLeAsE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLZ REVIEW. That's the only way ill know what you think about it. I'm welcoming complains and compliments ( if there are any...^_^;;) R+R ppl !!! The more reviews the faster I post the next ch. Is it just meeh or do I sae sorrie and sweatdrop a lot...^_^;; 


	2. NO! Not again!

Before I begin, I want to say something very important!!!  
  
I want to give special thanks to crystal-chan, Natasha, Silver-Cherry, Rosetta, SakuraStar,   
cute_sakura, and Julie. Don't work Pochacco I haven't forgotten you  
  
I want to give an EXTRA SPECIAL THANK YOU to POCHACCO for being my first reviewer and thx for   
the tips. I really appreciate them and im sure they will help.^_^  
  
By the way at the end of the chapter there is a contest.  
  
DL: Hello and thx for reading my fic. Today I have two special ( everything seems so special   
today...^_^;) guests here with me tody, Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Sakura + Syaoran:...(making out on the floor)  
  
DL: Syaoran you better stop that and say 'it'.  
  
Syaoran:...(still making out)  
  
DL: You better stop that because I have the power of the keyboard and the almighty DELETE button.  
( oOoOoOoO, aAaAaAaAhH)  
  
Syaoran:...( Still nothing)  
  
DL: ( now very pissed off) THAT'S IT!!! Syaoran YOU are getting deleted NOW!(then I start   
deleting him)  
  
Sakura: stop!!! please, ill do anything!  
  
DL: fine, if you say 'it' then ill bring him back.  
  
Sakura: Okay, shedoesn'townCCSoranyofthecharactersbecauseifshedidshewouldn'tbewritingfanfics.  
  
DL: Try again slower.  
  
Sakura: Whatever you say, She. Does. Not. Own. CCS. Or. An–  
  
DL: I'll give you one last chance to say it right and get lover boy back.  
  
Sakura: * sigh* She doesn't own CCS and any of the characters because if she did se wouldn't be   
writing fanfics.  
  
DL: Thank you. Now you get back hot stuff.^_^  
  
Sakura + Syaoran: (start making out on the floor again)  
  
~Last Chapter~  
" Mr. Kinomoto we have some bad news for you" said the doctor.  
  
" What is it doctor? Is Nadeshiko going to be all right?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Mr. Kinomoto, your wife is dead."  
  
Tears started to fall from his eyes to the ground. * How am I going to tell my children? *  
  
"How did she...ummm...you know?...  
  
" It looks like Mrs. Kinomoto hasn't been eating very well and she has been exercising too much.   
We think she might have been anorexic. (Is that how you spell it?)  
  
"Oh, I see, I should of known or done something, maybe modeling wasn't the best thing for her."  
  
" Don't worry Mr. Kinomoto. Don't blame it on your self. It's not your fault."  
  
" Hai, I guess you're right. Now, to go back and break it to the children, * sigh*, hope they   
don't take it too hard."  
  
~End of Last Chapter~  
  
Hearts Met Through Pain  
Not Again  
  
  
Fujitaka made his way to where his children were sleeping, still crying. *What am I going to do?   
How can I live without you, Nadeshiko? Why did you have to go?* He started to cry even more and   
he dropped to the ground and started to cry. After a few minutes he thought * Stop Fujitaka, stop  
crying. You have to be strong, do it for your children * He pulled himself together and got up.   
When he got to the waiting room he spotted his children. Touya was sitting in a chair sleeping   
and Sakura was sitting in a chair next to Touya sleeping in his arms. They were both really   
tiered and they had a big and long day yesterday. Fujitaka gently woke up.  
  
"Sakura honey, Touya, I have to tell you something," he tried really hard to hold back his tears   
from falling for the sake of his children," your mom..." he was cut off by Sakura.  
  
"Is mom going to be alright!?!" she asked with concern filled in her eyes.  
  
" I'm afraid not honey. Your mom," he began again," is...umm...dead"  
  
Touya and Sakura stood there for a while with wide eyes in shock for a second.  
  
"NANNI!?!" they finally yelled at the same time then started to burst into tears. Fujitaka   
comforted his children with a warm hug.   
  
" Don't worry, I'm here for you, I'm sure that where ever Nadeshiko is, she id going to be happy   
but she will miss you two very much."  
  
"Naze desu ka? Why? Why Outsan? Why did she leave? Was it our fault? Did I do something wrong?   
Why did God take her away?" asked Sakura.  
  
" I don't know honey but one thing I know is that it's not your fault. Maybe it was meant to be."  
he said trying to reply all of Sakura's question.  
  
Touya just stood there looking at Sakura through a window of tears, trying his best to not cry   
and be strong for Sakura but he couldn't stop it anymore as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
~5 Years Later: Wedding of Fujitaka and Mazurie~  
  
Do you Fujitaka take Mazurie ...( I don't the stuff they say so if you do email it to me at   
daff_1024@hotmail.com)  
  
"I do.." said Fujitaka  
  
Sakura just stood there watching but she wasn't paying attention instead she was thinking about   
her mother. * Oh Mother, no one can take your place for me in my heart. The only reason I   
agreed   
to the marriage was because I felt that Otusan was lonely. I loved you and still love you and   
love you forever more and I miss you and will NEVER forget you.*  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Fujitaka stepped into the room with a lady that looked very familiar to Nadeshiko. She had long   
hair but her hair was honey brown and she had green eyes but not like the beautiful emerald   
green ones that Sakura had. She almost looked like Sakura but she had a bad aura with a tint of   
evil and Sakura didn't like her since the day she saw her and sensed her aura. The only reason   
she gave approval to the marriage when Fugitaka asked her and Touya if it was okay if he asked   
Mazuri to marry him was because she thought that he felt lonely for the past five years and he   
needed an companion.   
  
"Guess what Touya and Sakura?"  
  
"NANNI!?!" they both asked pretending to be excited.  
  
"We're finally getting married!!!"  
  
"WOW! Congratulations!" they said at the same time...again.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
~2 Years Later~  
  
Sakura was sitting on her seat ,looking outside at the cherry blossoms, waiting for the teacher   
to come. It was math class, her worst subject, and they were supposed to get back their test   
papers. Just then their teacher came in.   
  
"Good morning class! Today we are going to start a new chapter! Turn to page 124"   
  
Then Sakura got a feeling that something bad was going to happen. * All this feels way too   
familiar. Whet if...oh no...it can't be...but...Sakura stop thinking like that* The teacher   
called out Sakura's name making Sakura snap out of her thoughts.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
~*~CONTEST~*~   
  
If your one of the next 10 reviewers, you will get a prize!!! ( that's the 10th reviewer to the   
20th ^_^)  
  
  
Cliffhanger! What was the teacher going to say? I bet you people already know but only one way   
to find out. R+R ppl!!! The more reviews the faster the next chapter gets posted. I don't want   
to sound demanding but 1 want at least 18 reviews before I start writing the next chapter. 


	3. The Secret Of Mazurie!

Daff Li: HEY ALL U PPL!!! I GOT THE NEXT CHAPPIE UP B4 SUNDAE!!! SPECIAL THX TO BuTTeRcUp!!! THX  
  
SoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
MUCH!!!!=) LUV ALL U REVIEWERS AND READERS BUT ESPECIALLY DA REVIEWERS WHO TOOK DA TIME TO R+R!!!  
  
now Syaoran say IT  
  
Syaoran: and WHY should I?¿?  
  
Daff Li(DL): Dunt MAKE me use IT!!!  
  
Syaoran: grRrRrR......  
  
DL: Remember who has the delete button under their control?!?  
  
Syaoran: * sigh*...fine...Miss. Baka over here...  
  
DL: *ahhm* *ahhm*  
  
Syoaoran: ...I MEAN...'Miss. Perfect-author-with-da-DELETE-Button' over her does not own CCS or  
  
any of its characters cause if she did the world as we know it will be over!  
  
DL: hahahaha, ur SOOO FUNNY SYAO-KUN!!! THX SOOO MUCHC for ur lil input in the end! I don't think  
  
it will be needed next time!  
  
Syaoran: NEXT TIME?!? wut nest time! Im not doin this again!!!  
  
DL: remember da delete button again...*continues lecturing on the delete button*  
  
Syaoran:*Goes of with sakura to the corner and starts making out!!!^-~*  
  
DL:...do u understand now?...Syaoran?...Syao-kun u there?!?...O well!!! enjoy da chappie and PLZ  
  
R+R!!!  
  
"Talkin"  
  
-my thoughts-  
  
*characters thoughts*  
  
Syaoran- 14  
  
Sakura- 14  
  
Tomoyo- 14  
  
Eriol- 14  
  
* I changed their grade so now their in gr. 9*  
  
~*~LaSt ChApTeR~*~  
  
~2 Years Later~  
  
Sakura was sitting on her seat ,looking outside at the cherry blossoms, waiting for the teacher  
  
to come. It was math class, her worst subject, and they were supposed to get back their test  
  
papers. Just then their teacher came in.  
  
"Good morning class! Today we are going to start a new chapter! Turn to page 124"  
  
Then Sakura got a feeling that something bad was going to happen. * All this feels way too  
  
familiar. Whet if...oh no...it can't be...but...Sakura stop thinking like that* The teacher  
  
called out Sakura's name making Sakura snap out of her thoughts.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
~*~EnD oF lAsT cHaPtEr~*~  
  
Hearts Met Through Pain  
  
The Secret Of Mazurie!  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"HOEEEE!!!"  
  
Sakura jumped up from her chair and saw her in front of her desk and the other student trying  
  
very hard not to laugh and some letting out little giggles.  
  
"Oh! Im sorrie!!! I was thinking about something!"explained sakura.  
  
"I can see that. Sakura...I just got a call from the office and your brother is here to pick you  
  
up right now. So get your things ready and go meat your brother in front of the front office."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She got all her things and started to run through the office.* What's Onii- Chan doing here. I  
  
knew I sensed something different. Hope everything is all right*  
  
As soon as she got to the front desk she found Touya sitting on a chair tapping his feet  
  
impatiently.  
  
"There u are Kai-Sakura"he said, sadness clearly visible in his tone.  
  
Sakura was shocked. First of all he was sad and he actually called her by his name without  
  
teasing her. That was a first and now she was sure there was something wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Onii-Chan"she asked eagerly with a concerned face.  
  
" Sakura...you might want to sit down for this..."  
  
" what is it...tell me!" she interrupted him.  
  
" Sakura...Onii-Chan had a accident today..."  
  
Sakura gasped in shock,"OH MUH GOD!!! is he okay?!?!?!?"  
  
" ano...im afraid not..."he whispered"...sakura...Otou-San...is in the hospital...he got stabbed  
  
partially in the hear but not directly at it...he's losing a lot of blood but the doctors are  
  
trying to replace it ...but it's hard because his blood type is AB...he is in a coma and lost a  
  
lot of blood but if he get enough blood to make his own he will be al rite"he said quietly that  
  
you could hardly hear but Sakura only heard the first few words and she held on to single word  
  
of that sentence and each single word kept repeating in her mind.  
  
* Otou-San...is in the hospital...he got stabbed *  
  
* Otou-San...is in the hospital... he got stabbed*  
  
* Otou-San...is in the hospital... he got stabbed*  
  
It took her a while to actually understand them and tears started to flow down frm her emerald  
  
orbs.  
  
"What?,I DON'T Believe you Onii-Chan!!!,your lying to me! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!  
  
"Sakura...hush...calm down...let it all out..."he started to tell her soothing and comforting  
  
words while embracing her,"come on...I'll take you to the hospital"  
  
Sakura was crying so much and it took so much energy out of her that Touya had to carry her to  
  
the car and put her in the back of the car while he drove.  
  
As Touya drove he heard sakura mumble"...not you too Otou-San... " "...Otou- San please come  
  
back..." "...don't leave me..."* poor little girl* thought Touya *Must be tough on her* a  
  
small tear slid down his cheek * I cant cry...I have to be tough for Sakura...  
  
~ Hospital~  
  
Touya and Sakura ran to the emergency room and found Fujitaka there laying peacefully. There was  
  
a nurse in there and as Touya and Sakura came in she said," Only one person in the room per time,  
  
sorry doctors rule"  
  
*BAKA DOCTOR!!!* thought Sakura and Touya at the same time.  
  
"Go first Sakura"said Touya  
  
"Thanks Onii-Chan" replied Sakura  
  
Sakura went in as Touya went out side and took a seat as he saw his step mom come and wait with  
  
him.  
  
~Inside The room~  
  
Sakura just sit there watching her Otou-San, holding onto his hands letting her tears slide. He  
  
was laying back with tubes of blood were going into his veins and he had his chest area bandaged  
  
which was now read soaked with blood.(A/N: I DUNT knoe why im going into detail here cause its  
  
making me barf!!!)  
  
She finally broke the silence.  
  
"Oh! Otou-san...why do you have to leave me!!!Why do every one I care for leave me... is Touya  
  
going to be next?...Otou-San...I love you so much and im going to miss you so much! I know you  
  
will be happy to be with mom and I know you and mom will watch over me all ways...well I better  
  
be going and give Touya some time...I love you"she quickly kissed him on the cheek and a tear  
  
fell on his face. Before she left she whispered and "bye..dad...."  
  
She went outside a let Touya go in.(A/N: I'm going to skip Touya's part cause I dunt know what  
  
to write about him so I'm going to skip to Mazurie -sorry bout da weird name)  
  
~Inside the room~  
  
"Fujitaka...Fijitaka...you foolish man you should have known that I was after your money and not  
  
you when I married you...and no one figured out that I was the who stabbed you...ur a strong one  
  
but it will be over soon"she pulled the plug of the oxygen mask thingy (SOOO SORRIE!!!WUT IS IT  
  
CALLED?!?!) And pulled out the tube that was sending blood to his body. With that there was a  
  
beep coming from the heart monitor so she pulled the plug off for that too so the nurses wouldn't  
  
notice.(A/N: I DO NOT know what I just wrote and I just made some crap up so dunt ask any  
  
questions or anything about it. SORRY IF IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE :S)  
  
~CON  
  
***IF U ME TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPPIE IN % MINUITS REVIEW!!! I HAPE IT UPLOADED ALL I HAB TO DO  
  
IS ADD IT***  
  
HEYHEY! Thx again all u reviewers!!! WHY ARE THERE ANY REVIEWERS ANY MORE?!?! plz DON'T flame  
  
me!!! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AND I DUNT WANT TO GET DISCOURAGED!!! SORRIE IF IT SUXZ!!! REVIEW PPL  
  
AND TELL ME WUT U THINK OF IT!!!^-~The more ppl review the faster i will put upthe next chapter.  
  
***I can do it in five minuits if u want cause i hab it saved al ready!!! So if u want it  
  
REVIEW!!!*** 


	4. New Home!

**SORRIE I COULDN'T UPDATE ON FRIDAE LIKE I SAID BUT I GOT GROUNDED FROM COMPUTER BYMUH MOM N I  
  
COUDN'T GO ON IT!!!soooooo SORRI3!!!**  
  
DL:HEYHEY MINNA!!!HOW U ALL DOI- SYAO-KUN!WUT R U DOING!!!  
  
Syaoran-kun(SK):*typing on da computer*well...u took so long to continue i decided to do it 4 u!  
  
DL:aww...dats soOoOo nice of y syao-kun but now im back so *suddenly changes mood*GETT OF DA DAMN  
  
COMPUTER!!!  
  
SK:OK!OK!CHILL URSELF!(i allwaez sae dat^^)BUT look, i got sum GREAT stuff here!  
  
DL:*reads what syao-kun wrote* *w/ a horriffied(s?) expression*WHAT?!?!??!how could u and sakura  
  
make out in ur appartment wen u 2 didn't even meet?!?!  
  
SK: read da FB  
  
DL:*mummbles while reading*dis is SHIT!!!she 'magically' appears in front of u, u both fall in  
  
love at first site, den u ask her out, and she saez yes!!!WUT IS DIS!?!?!?!?  
  
SK:*nervously*da...n-next...c-ch..cha-chapter...*scared of DL and starts alughing nervously*  
  
DL:NO!!!THIS IS CRAP! I HAB 2 DELETE THIS LOAD OF CRAP AND USE DA CHAPTER I HAB SAVED SO HURRY UP  
  
AND SAE IT N I DUNT WANT NE BUTZ OR NOZ CUZ IM ALREADY PISSED OF ENOUGH!!!  
  
SK:o-o-ok...daffodildosentownCCS...erhmm...i gotta go now...so...um...bie!*runs of as far as he  
  
can from DL faster dan da dash card*  
  
DL:k,so as i was gonna sae in da verry begining how u all doin?thx for readig muh fic and PLZ  
  
review!!!now 4 da thx u list:  
  
SakuraStar:i guess ur puppy dog eyes worked^^  
  
tina:thx  
  
CrystalTears:i just wanted 10 reviews cuz like no one reviewed 4 like 2 chapters...i think  
  
happygal:iwasn't rellie gonna stop^^  
  
yyl:thx for reviewin!  
  
Cassandra:thx for reviewin!!!im glad at least sum 1 likes da whole delete button thing!!!I  
  
thought no one even read it!!!THX SO MUCH^^  
  
crystal-chan:glad u found da storrie gain!thx for reviewin!!!  
  
Luna:THX fortellinme!!!i was in such a rush i didn't even notice^^;;  
  
THX EVERY1!IF I FORGOT SUM1 SORRIE n THX!!!  
  
"Talkin"  
  
(AN:my thoughts)  
  
*characters thoughts*  
  
~*^^*~*^^*~*^^*~=scene change  
  
Syaoran- 14  
  
Sakura- 14  
  
Tomoyo- 14  
  
Eriol- 14  
  
~*~LaSt ChApTeR~*~  
  
"Fujitaka...Fijitaka...you foolish man you should have known that I was after your money and not  
  
you when I married you...and no one figured out that I was the who stabbed you...ur a strong one  
  
but it will be over soon"she pulled the plug of the oxygen mask thingy (SOOO SORRIE!!!WUT IS IT  
  
CALLED?!?!) And pulled out the tube that was sending blood to his body. With that there was a  
  
beep coming from the heart monitor indicating(spelling?) that he was dead so she pulled the plug  
  
off for that too so the beebing stopped and the nurses wouldn't notice.(A/N: I DO NOT know what I  
  
just wrote and I just made some crap up so dunt ask any questions or anything about it. SORRY IF  
  
IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE :S)With that Mazuri left the room.  
  
~*~EnD oF lAsT cHaPtEr~*~  
  
Hearts Met Through Pain  
  
New HOME?!?!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Mazuri went outside and found Sakura and Touya sleeping on the chairs in the waiting room.  
  
"Children wake up!"yelled Mazuri, loud enough for only Sakura and Touya to hear and they suddenly  
  
jumped up.  
  
"Huh?wut?","where's the fire?"they both mumbled while they got up.  
  
"Children, go home and pack ur things rite now, we're moving!"  
  
"NANI?!?!"they both yelled in unision.  
  
"W-wh-what a-are you t-ta-taling about Mazuri?"stammered Sakura  
  
"first of all you shall not call me Mazuri or Mother or Mommy or any other rubbish(lol!dats a  
  
funny word) like dat!you shall from now on address me as Mazurie-sama(is dat rite?) and nothing  
  
else and second of all Sakura,you are going to move to HongKong and will be attending a Private  
  
school there and Touya, you will go to Europe, specificly(s?) england and attend the best  
  
unversity there and i dont want to hearanymore of this.no buts or anything.now you shall do as I  
  
say so go and pack now and I will have a private plane ready for you.*Fujitaka...you were such a  
  
stupid man,saving your money for your childrens future.They can make their own money for the  
  
future.Rite now,I will use the money for the best house,best schools for you'r children,best and  
  
finest things for me and your children and have a luxurious life eith the money you saved for the  
  
future.*thought mazuri.  
  
"Ok mazuri-sama"they said with no enthusiasm at all  
  
"but can I ask you one question Mazuri-sama?"asked Sakura  
  
"What is it child?"asked Mazuri impatients gettinthe best of her.  
  
"well...wut about dad...are we just gonna leave him here?"  
  
"yes...for now...they will transport him to a better hospital in HK"  
  
"oh...ok...well i betta go and get packed" and with that she left to her house to pack  
  
~*^^*~KINOMOTO HOUSE IM SAKURZ ROOM~*^^*~  
  
"common Kero!Get inside muh bag.Im all done packing!"said Sakura  
  
"NO!Its so hard to breath in there and i dont have any food in there!"protested Kero  
  
"~I have a bag of M&M's in there!~"bribed Sakura in a sing song voice  
  
"but-"befor Kero could finish there was a voice from dowstairs that interrupted him.  
  
"Sakura,you'r brother is done packing ad the two planes to HK and England are here and sice your  
  
brother is done hes getting ready to leave rite now!'yealled Mazuri.  
  
"OKAY!IM COMMING!"yelled back Sakura and with that she raced downstairs  
  
~*^^*~IN FRONT OF THE PLANE~*^^*~  
  
(pretend that the Kinomotos have their own airline cuz their rich)  
  
"Bye kaiju!take care of your self and dont get into toomuch trouble!"teased touya  
  
"yeah yeah!Dont worrie,you take care of your self too an-"then only she realised what touya had  
  
called her,"HEY!!!IM NOT A KAIJU!!!"and with that she did the traditanal foot stomping de touya  
  
(sorrie i dutn noe wut im ritin)  
  
"hehehe...im gonna miss callin u kaiju and u stompin muh foot!"  
  
"yeah...im gonna miss it too!"  
  
"common children!Its time toleave now!"inturrupted Mazuri.  
  
"k...bie Touya...take care"  
  
"yeah...u too...dutn worrie,ill come n visit!"  
  
"you betta"  
  
"bie"  
  
"bie dunt miss me too much"*chuckle*replied sakura and with those words they departed.  
  
Before touya left he went and had a couple of words with Mazuri.  
  
"Take care of my sister for me"said Toya  
  
"U just worrie about gettin good grades. Im paying alot of money for ur education and I expect  
  
for you to do very good."  
  
"yes Mazuri-smam."  
  
Everyone boarded their plane and left to their destination, their new home,their new life.  
  
DL:SHOULD I LEAVE IT WITH THAT?  
  
SK:NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
DL:MAYBE  
  
DL:NAAHH!ILL STOP  
  
DL:SORRIE FOR THE SHORTNESS BUT IM TIERED N HUNGRY!!!ITS 3:55 IN THE MORNIN!!!ILL POST THIS  
  
CHAPI3 wen i get up!I HAB THE NEXT CHAPPI3 TOO BUT I WONT POST UNTIL I GET SUM REVIEWS!!!OH...  
  
PPL DAT WANT ME TO TELL THEM WEN I UPDATE CAN LEAVE THEIR EMAIL ADDRESS AND ILL GLADLY EMAIL U  
  
WEN I UPDATE!!! C^,R+R PLZ!!!  
  
~daffodil(DL)  
  
JA NE  
  
PLZ JUST PRESS THIS LIL BUTTON  
  
N REVIEW!!!thx^^ 


	5. important

Hey ppl..dis is m.z.*d.e.e. or known as Daff Li when I let this story out TWO years  
  
ago.how bad am i..i don't deserve any of ur reviews..the worst thing a writer can  
  
do is to stop writing their story in the middle and I realy wanna say that im  
  
sorry..even though my story isn't all that its still bad to do what I did nd I really am  
  
VERY SORRY!! I really hope that u all do forgive meeh..*sigh* ever since I started  
  
high school I just couldn't find anymore time for this which is really bad but now  
  
exams are coming up but summer vacation is commin and I WILL rite lotsa new  
  
chapters then and go foe my second story..one thing though..my spelling has  
  
improved but im so used to ritin in slang but that will only happen in my notes and  
  
not in the actually story..so anywaes..just wanna sae..REALLY SORRY!! More  
  
chappies commin up the first saturdae of summer vacation..muwhazz to all my  
  
wonderful readers and reviewers.. 


End file.
